


Handy Man

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Handy Man

Yixing has a thing for hands.

It isn’t a fetish, it’s just a thing.

A thing that flutters around his stomach when a palm is pressed firmly against his own, five fingers interlocking between his own digits.

The same thing that coils tightly in his stomach whenever special attention is paid to his own small hands.

“It’s controllable.” He reassures his new roommate, waving it off like he doesn’t jerk off to the thoughts of hands gripping tightly at his body.

Luhan’s sparkling eyes and spontaneous curiosity had been a stark contrast to the only other reaction he had received after spilling the beans.

Maybe Yixing should have known that something wasn’t quite right, but they had been drinking and Luhan had just looked so innocent.

-

That had been two years ago and now they were entering their final year at Uni, supposedly preparing for whatever the real world had in store for them.

Things had changed; more best friends than roommates, their relationship teetering on co-dependency, something Wufan liked to inform them of whenever they forgot the rest of the world existed.

“Stop disappearing into your own bubble.” He would chastise them, before Luhan would retort with something bratty like, “Maybe you just aren’t interesting enough for our bubble.”

Luhan would pull a face, Wufan would smack him over the head and Yixing would half-assedly mediate because he secretly loved watching Luhan revert to a toddler.

Throughout the two years Luhan would make various comments and ask out-of-the-blue questions regarding Yixing’s hand thing. He’d happily accept Yixing’s answer and be done with it until the next time some errant thought ran through his mind.

Yixing had always thought it was just one of those subconscious curiosity things. Luhan wasn’t ashamed to voice out whatever he was thinking about and so Yixing would happily return the favour, never once feeling like Luhan was teasing him.

The past few weeks had felt a bit different though. Having all the knowledge that he did, Yixing thought that Luhan would carefully avoid putting Yixing in any kind of awkward situation for fear of an embarrassing reaction.

It had started with subtle touches. Fingertips pressing delicately into his skin when passing him the remote, or his dinner plate. The softest of touches at the back of his neck, elbow and waist.

A steady breath and concentrated focus could pull Yixing through all of this, it’s what came next that would leave him breathless with a dull ache between his legs that throbbed with anticipation.

Holding hands. It was okay when he had dates, the boys he had seen weren’t big on hand holding so it was an easy thing to stave off. The way Luhan would grab his hand always felt like it had some other purpose. Their fingers would have to be linked and Luhan had taken a liking to rubbing his thumb over Yixing’s palm, sending tingles through his spine.

Yixing knew that Luhan could be manipulative, had fallen for his charms plenty of times to know that Luhan calculated everything. He just couldn’t understand why Luhan would be acting this way when he knew exactly what it did to him.

He almost said something the night Luhan had insisted on giving him a hand massage.

“You’re hands are all dry and I know they’re sore Yixing. I can see you trying to stretch your fingers out when you have been writing for ages.”

Yixing had given in helplessly, trying to stifle his moans and glad for the XXL hoodie that hid his swelling dick. Luhan had been so thorough, using enough moisturizer to soften Yixing’s hands without him feeling oily and gross.

It was the attention to detail that had him gasping in the shower later on, trying desperately not to think of the way Luhan’s fingers had spread his own so carefully and deliberately.

Two months in and Yixing finally broke.

He had been roped into baking cupcakes by a pouting Luhan, citing an extreme craving due to the pressures of senior year. He had contemplated for a millisecond before remembering that he kind of owed the guy for giving him the best wanking material he’d ever had.

Luhan had helped, mostly by flicking flour in his hair and getting eggshell in the mix. Yixing had taken a swipe of batter and threatened to decorate Luhan’s face in revenge. He would have followed through if Luhan hadn’t ducked forward and taken his batter-covered fingers into his mouth.

Yixing’s knees went weak as he watched Luhan’s tongue lap over his fingers, pushing into his skin to lick up every drop of batter. He let out a deep breath as Luhan moaned softly, looking straight at him with a glint in his eyes.

He gave one last suck before pulling away, bring his own thumb up to wipe at his mouth.

“It’s good. You want a taste?”

Too dazed to answer, Yixing does nothing but watch as Luhan drops two of his fingers into the bowl and offers them up to him. His mouth is already open and Luhan takes that as acceptance, gently pressing his fingers in and swiping down on Yixing’s tongue.

The taste doesn’t even register in Yixing’s mind as he sucks Luhan’s fingers clean. His mind hasn’t caught up with what he’s doing but his body is certainly reacting and he whimpers at the sudden tightness of his pants.

Luhan seems to understand exactly what he’s doing, pressing his fingers down on Yixing’s lips and tangling his free hand in Yixing’s own. The younger boy closes his eyes, half of him concentrating on licking at Luhan’s fingers and the other half willing his erection to somehow disappear.

The decision is made for him, Luhan bringing their tangled hands to press against his dick together, rubbing just hard enough for Yixing to groan around his mouthful.

“You know, I just couldn’t understand how someone as innocent as you was hiding such a filthy little secret.”

He moved his fingers out, resting them lightly against Yixing’s lips.

“Couldn’t understand why, but I wanted to find out. Had to see for myself what makes you tick.”

He traces the outline of Yixing’s dick through his jeans and despite the barrier of material Yixing can feel every press of Luhan’s fingers.

There’s a fleeting feeling of disappointment when Luhan drops his hand but it disappears as soon as the same hand is sneaking into his pants and groping at him.

Yixing blames it on the fact he hasn’t had someone else’s hand on him in so long but he’s coming all over Luhan’s fingers in a manner of seconds and it would all be highly embarrassing if Luhan weren’t looking at him with a certain degree of smugness.

He lets out a shaky breath as Luhan removes his hand, watches as the blonde studies it before coming to a decision.

“Lick it clean.”

And fuck, as if Yixing didn’t want to in the first place. Luhan holds his hand out and Yixing tentatively grabs at his wrist, glancing up at the older for permission. There’s a certain fondness mixed in with curiosity and it’s all Yixing needs before he’s dragging his tongue from Luhan’s wrist up to the tip of his middle finger.

It’s all very calculated and methodical and by the end of it Luhan’s hand is tingling and cock is aching. He doesn’t miss the way Yixing’s eyes follow his free hand as he tries to palm himself into relief, sparkling with something that Luhan can’t quite place.

It becomes apparent when he retracts from licking Luhan’s hand clean and asks “Can I?”

Want.

If Yixing’s thing is hands then Luhan’s thing is most definitely control. He loves coercing people into making decisions and having them think he played no part in it. Loves nothing more than having his sexual partners beg and plead and writhe under him like he’s their master.

But today’s experiment isn’t about him and he has to remind himself not to grab Yixing’s hair and fuck into his mouth relentlessly. It proves to be a difficult task as the younger sucks him into oblivion, mouthing over him greedily like Luhan’s cock is all he ever wanted.

Luhan doesn’t have the excuse that it’s been ages since his cock had received attention, he will admit (only to himself) that it hadn’t received such thorough attention in a long time and that is exactly the reason he comes hard only a couple minutes in.

Yixing takes it like a pro, swallowing it all down like it’s nothing and licking Luhan clean before tucking him back into his pants.

It was awkward until it wasn’t. Yixing announced that he was going to go change and Luhan had grinned at him large and bright before returning to the mixing bowl.

Minutes later and Yixing returned sporting a pair of trackies and lazy grin. They resumed baking, resorting to their usual banter to calm any uneasy residue. It isn’t with any depth or needing of an answer, just a thought that’s vocalised and Yixing is asking “What was that?”

Luhan scrunches up his face a little before answering, his words coming out as more of a question.

“Experiment?”

“Okay.”

Okay.

-

Days later and Luhan slides into Yixing’s lap, tugging on his hair to get his attention.

“Trying to study, what do you want?”

His tone is snarky and Luhan’s eyes flick to the television screen before he understands the reason. He snorts and tugs on Yixing’s hair again.

“Studying Real Housewives of Orange County?”

Yixing pinches his waist and they grapple for a bit until Luhan gets sick of it and holds him still.

“So I was thinking –“

“And that’s always a good thing.” Yixing interrupts sarcastically.

All it takes is for Luhan to grip his jaw firmly and Yixing falls still, completely passive.

“I think I should conduct more experiments, the first one was inconclusive.”

There’s no immediate reaction, just a shift in Yixing’s eyes.

“I want to see how far I can go. For science of course.”

“Of course.” Yixing echoes despondently.

“Is that a yes?”

“Well it’s not a no…”

It’s not like Yixing really needs convincing but Luhan resorts to his best known tactic.

“Don’t you want to know as well? It’s not like you’ve had much luck with anyone else. I can make it good for you, better than anyone else has.”

Yixing knows exactly what Luhan’s doing, knows he’s just falling victim to his game. It’s all about control for him and damn if Yixing doesn’t want to lie back and just let Luhan have his way with him.

He has such pretty fingers after all.

He nods and suddenly finds himself being pulled into his bedroom, fingers grasping tightly at his waist as they manoeuvre him onto his bed.

There’s anticipation buzzing through him and the glint in Luhan’s eyes lets him know he’s not the only one. His clothes come off quickly until he’s lying in nothing but his underwear, feeling very much like a science experiment as Luhan’s eyes trail all over his body.

And Luhan is still fully clothed, hand steady as he pulls a tiny bottle of lube from his pocket.

“Your hands are so small and cute.”

Yixing feels a blush creep up his cheeks, the comment not exactly a compliment and he curls his fists under his hips.

But then Luhan is leaning in over him to whisper in his ear, pulling one hand out and holding it gently.

“So small I bet you can’t even finger yourself properly. Bet you have trouble reaching in far enough to make yourself feel good.”

Yixing swallows thickly, feeling all the blood in his body rush straight to his cock. He decides then and there that it isn’t fair that such a dirty person could be stuck with such an innocent face.

The same innocent face that’s smirking as he lathers Yixing’s fingers with lube. He wonders for a second if Luhan is going to make him try and finger himself but then he’s fighting back a groan as the boy sucks the tips of his fingers into his mouth.

Yixing manages to breathe steadily through two fingers being licked clean before he has to shift to try and gain some sort of relief against his erection. Luhan seems to notice and lets Yixing’s fingers drop before he glares at him.

“You can’t come until I say you can. Don’t forget that I’m the one in control here, you’re just the test subject.”

Yixing can’t hold back the whimper, despite how clinical the words are, they’re a stark improvement from the usual comments he gets.

(You want me to suck your fingers?

Are you getting turned on because I’m holding your hand?

Do you seriously have a boner right now?)

So he does exactly what Luhan says, concentrating every fibre of his being to stop from losing himself as Luhan flicks his tongue in between each of his fingers.

He thinks he’s doing so well, only letting out soft moans when Luhan sucks each finger clean one by one. It all goes to hell when Luhan’s teeth graze over his knuckle and he’s coming without any warning, body sagging with relief.

Luhan looks amazed for a second before his eyes cloud over and he practically growls at Yixing.

“I thought I said no.”

Yixing manages a small ‘sorry’, far too hazed out to really comprehend just how pissed off Luhan is. His eyes are drooping, heart rate slowing and he could really go for a nap right about now. But Luhan is laughing deep and gravelly into his ear, pinching his skin so hard there’ll be a bruise tomorrow.

“I’m not finished yet.”

There’s no part of Yixing willing to protest, he just finds himself being turned onto his stomach and Luhan yanking his underwear off until he’s bare to the world.

“I was going to take my time, build up to this just to see how much you could take. But you couldn’t wait and now neither can I.”

He’s hard and wants nothing more than to get his own relief, especially after seeing how Yixing had reacted to the way he had sucked on his fingers. But he’s also pissed off that Yixing couldn’t listen to a simple instruction and for that, the boy has to pay.

He grips Yixing’s hips, pulling them up so he’s on his knees with his cheek resting on his folded arms. There’s no tan lines, no blemishes or bruises marring his perfectly white skin and Luhan groans inwardly at the images of exactly what the end result could look like.

The slap is loud and echoes around the room, Yixing yelping and flinching away as soon as Luhan’s hand connects with his ass. The sting is quickly subdued by the way Luhan’s hands smooth over the skin, relaxing him until nails are digging crescent shaped marks in instead.

It continues on for a while, Yixing letting out little cries as each slap is followed by a tender touch. Luhan moves all over his back, digging in his fingers up along his spine. He feels the tears slip down his cheeks before he even registers he’s crying, the attention being paid to his back toeing the line between pleasure and pain. Whatever it is, it has him hard all over again and he’s trying even harder this time not to disappoint Luhan again.

There’s a moment’s pause where there’s no contact and Yixing briefly wonders if Luhan has left him until he hears the click of a photo being taken.

“Looks so good, all marked up. You’re taking it so well Xing.”

A soft kiss so quick Yixing doubts it even happens is placed on his spine and he feels oddly comforted by the act.

The feeling is replaced by arousal once again when Luhan is spreading his ass apart and the cool run of lube is being poured down his skin. Luhan’s fingers follow soon after and the first tentative brush over his hole has Yixing coming once again, painting white against his stomach and bed sheets.

“So naughty Yixing, when are you going to learn.”

He punctuates the sentence by forcing a finger past the rim and stretching Yixing open. The younger boy can’t hold back his scream, wanting to twist away from the intrusion but Luhan’s other hand has him pinned.

Luhan thrusts his finger in shallowly, adding a second one and digging his fingers into Yixing’s hip bone when the younger tries to squirm away again.

He has the sudden urge to see exactly what he’s done to the boy and has him flipped over almost instantly. Yixing’s cheeks are pink, fresh tears trickling down the curve over his jaw and onto his heaving chest. Luhan could come off of this alone but he isn’t finished yet, reminding himself to return to the task at hand.

He pushes Yixing’s legs apart, the other boy too strung out to do anything but take whatever is delivered to him. There’s something about the noises that Yixing is trying to stifle as he moves two fingers back inside him.

He presses the heel of his free palm to his erection, giving himself some relief as he works Yixing up and over the edge.

“Think you can come for a third time baby?”

Luhan doesn’t know if it’s the pet name that stirs the reaction out of Yixing but all of sudden Yixing’s hips are pushing down on his fingers. He slips in a third, scissoring Yixing open and watching as the boy effectively fucks himself on Luhan’s fingers.

He knows the over-stimulation could cause Yixing to pass out at anytime, but the younger is trying so hard, clenching down around Luhan as he rubs over Yixing’s prostate.

His cock is hardening against his stomach for the third time and Luhan can’t stop the tremor of pride running through his veins.

“Fingers are so good Luhan.”

It’s the most he’s managed to say so far and Luhan rewards him by pressing against his prostate, not giving him any relief from the constant pleasure.

He comes dry, his whole body tightening around Luhan’s fingers, more tears pouring out of his eyes.

He’s letting out this mixture of crying and chanting Luhan’s name and the sound of Yixing being so strung out and thoroughly fucked is what has Luhan coming in his pants. It’s one of the most satisfying orgasms he’s ever had and he hadn’t even been touched.

They both lie there, trying to regain steady breaths. Luhan recovers quicker than Yixing, pulling off his clothes and wiping them both down with his t-shirt. Yixing’s eyelids are fluttering, lips slightly opened as little puffs of air spill out.

Luhan manages to get the sheets out from under Yixing, snuggling in next to him and then covering them both again. He strokes over Yixing’s hair and face until the younger comes to, sending him a shy smile in response.

“That was amazing.”

Luhan hums in agreement, finding Yixing’s hand and holding it in his own.

Yixing’s voice is raspy, seeping with sleep and contentment.

“Finished with the experiments then?”

Luhan thinks about it for a minute, feeling warm as Yixing turns into him, trying to get as close as possible.

“Definitely not.”

Luhan sees the grin Yixing tries to hide and damn if it’s not the sweetest thing he’s ever seen.

“Well I wouldn’t be opposed to any experiments that focus more on your thing.”

“My thing?”

“You like it when I cry.”

“Only when it’s because of me.”


End file.
